Esperar
by ALE686
Summary: UA - Shortfic - IshidaxKarin - La muerte no discrimina entre pecadores y santos, el amor no discrimina entre pecadores y santos. Y si hay una razón por la cual sigue vivo, mientras todos los que le aman han muerto, está dispuesto a esperar.
1. Chapter 1

Por el Dios al que le recen, que alguien me detenga porque estoy haciendo más y más fics de varios capítulos y ni siquiera sin terminar los ya empezados.

¿Fans de Ishida por acá? Se lo dedico a la loca de Hope's entonces, porque sé que ella está que se arranca los pelos porque no hay nada de ellos- ¡Tará! 😉

0/0/0/0

 **-. Prólogo.**

El mover sus pertenencias de un lado resultó bien. No fue problema más que el tener que transportar dos valijas y un bolso al interior, de su nueva antigua vivienda, recibiendo gritos de que se apurara mientras sacaba el equipaje del baúl de un taxi por su cuenta, ya que su conductor parecía que vivía demasiado irritado con su trabajo (a pesar de lo joven que se veía, seguro sin pasar los veinticinco) como para querer quedarse por más tiempo.

Cuando terminó de acomodar el cuarto a usar, se permitió descansar unos minutos, sentándose en la cama recién tendida y el colchón que acababa de desempolvar y limpiar por completo, junto a la habitación de su infancia la cual nadie tocó desde que se marchó de esa casa a los catorce años.

A diferencia de otras personas, seguramente será debido a que es alguien mentalmente maduro para su edad. Mantuvo la compostura todo el tiempo. De alguna manera, logró tomar el suceso tan fácilmente como respirar.

Resoplando se levantó y, al ver que atardecía, pensó que eso sería más cómodo para pasar por las calles sin que se notara mucho el brazalete negro abajo de su hombro*.

La tarde había estado bastante fría y eso cambió aún más ya comenzando a oscurecer. A diferencia de las horas anteriores, la nieve había dejado de caer a modo de llovizna rápida, pero, incluso así podía prever que las calles de Tokio estarían ocupadas por varias parejas siendo que estaban en febrero.

No obstante, a una parte suya le pareció el clima correcto para evitar conocidos. Por lo que, tomando su billetera y volviendo a colocarse el abrigo, salió a dar un recorrido.

Mientras pasó, desde la línea peatonal opuesta, sus sentidos se dispararon al percatarse de una cabellera bastante familiar entre un pequeño grupo de personas.

Sería imposible no reconocer aquel brillante tono de naranja.

Buscando ocultar una mueca de disgusto, supo que acababa de interrumpir la salida familiar, y arruinado sus propios deseos de no prepararse personalmente algo caliente de beber.

Si al menos hubiera sido visto por el pelinaranja primero, podría ser dejado en paz. Pero Isshin fue quien lo divisó y decidió no permitir ignorarlo.

\- ¡Uryuu!

Es abordado con la mirada de parte de los otros presentes también, quienes se giraron solamente para ver de quién se trataba.

Tuvieron que apartarse un poco de la puerta de vidrio, mientras el ex dueño de la clínica Kurosaki le preguntaba cosas triviales por las que segundos después buscó pelea con su hijo, ya que éste le pedía cerrar la boca.

La madre de la familia amablemente, les pidió calmarse. Las hermanas, a las que solamente vio alguna vez de casualidad, buscaban detener la riña. O, bueno, al menos una de ellas.

Y él queda olvidado, sin pensar en tomar o no la oportunidad para irse, hasta que el niño, que no le sacaba los ojos de encima, habla.

\- ¿Quién es este flacucho, hermana? -grita enojado el pelinegro, mirando hacia una de las chicas.

Karin frunce el ceño en su rostro, mas sin hablar, pero Yuzu baja la cabeza a la altura del niño de alrededor de seis años para reprenderlo.

\- Kaoru, ¡así no se habla de los amigos de nuestro hermano mayor! -dice.

En otro momento, Ishida habría aclarado que no eran amigos con el hermano de ella, pero ahora mismo no parece apropiado.

La madre asiente con un comentario parecido, queriendo disculparse por su hijo, pero él la interrumpe antes.

\- No tiene por qué. Les deseo que tengan una agradable salida. Buenas noches -giró en la misma dirección por donde había venido, alejándose del lugar sin siquiera comprar el café que tanto ansiaba tomar minutos atrás.

Al llegar a casa, ni se distrajo en buscar agua a pesar de la sed y el frío del recorrido a pie. Una esperada presencia, anunciada por el tipo de vehículo a punto de ser aparcado en la galería subterránea, tomó las siguientes tres horas de su tiempo.

Durante el siguiente mes, se permitió quedarse casi recluido en su habitación. Al menos, la parte del tiempo que pasaba en la mansión.

Cuando las clases volvieron a comenzar, tras la ceremonia, fue de los primeros que ingresó al salón.

Al acabar el horario, se despidió por cortesía de una de sus amigas a su costado y se levantó del asiento dispuesto a dejar el salón.

Cuando está de espaldas en el primer azulejo fuera del pasillo, oye la voz de Kurosaki llamarle.

\- Ey, Ishida.

No le presta atención, más que para decirle que estaba ocupado, sin cortar su camino a la salida hasta llegar a su casa.

No buscaba que cupiera su mente en otra cosa, por eso no aceptaba ante cualquier señal de conversación. Ni siquiera en sus propios pormenores quería concentrarse.

Éste era su último año en Instituto.

Debía exigirse el máximo, incluso antes de llegar a tener exámenes de ingreso para la Universidad, para obtener una beca y poder estudiar en Europa. Alemania era tentadora.

Sí, puede sonar a cliché repetido de _dorama_ , pero él va en serio. Esa es la diferencia si lo admite, que es más un objetivo que un sueño.

Porque nunca lo fue antes.

Contrario a la creencia que mantuvo desde que abandonó su casa a los catorce años, -momento en que comenzó a vivir por su cuenta, hasta hace unas semanas-, su padre le hizo un fondo fiduciario*.

Prácticamente todo el dinero que su padre poseía en la cuenta bancaria, si ambos de sus progenitores morían antes de tiempo, como hijo único, pasaría a pertenecerle una vez fuera mayor de edad.

No obstante, aunque le faltaban cuatro años más para eso, podía disponer del dinero antes si así lo precisaba.

0/0/0/0/0

*En algunas culturas, personas de la servidumbre llevaban éstos cuando moría el amo al que servían o familiares en la casa. En otras, simplemente familiares lo usaban por muestra de duelo a causa de la muerte de un querido.

*Es más fácil de lo que creen, imaginar quién es.


	2. Chapter 2

La cosa va lenta, pero la cosa avanza. Son cortos los capítulos porque es un Short-fic, lo aviso por si acaso y que es romance lento.

¿Quieren saber otra cosa? Estoy desesperado porque mi tablet no funciona, no se abre el programa de dibujo. Se supone que tengo que "actualizar el controlador" pero ¡lo tengo actualizado según el mismo!

Además, estaba dibujando desde hace días, para hacer mi primer animatic. Iba a ser más a lo "storyboard", sin coloreado, solo lineart ¡DE ESTE FIC!, -inserte carita llorando-, ¡Recen por mí por favor!

Cambiando de tema. ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Yuzu y Karin! Cuando arregle los problemas con mi Tablet, les hago un sketch.

Ya que este fic está inspirado en la canción Wait for it de Hamilton y yo hablé de animatics, les recomiendo que busquen **Wait for It Animatic** de **Szin** en youtube. Creo que es la mejor hasta ahora, aunque la versión de **MarzyMeh** es muy inspiradora también.

Vuelvo a la historia: después del capítulo 2, las cosas se moverán más. Por ahora, estoy siendo lento a propósito, no es relleno.

0/0/0/0/0

 **-. Capítulo 1.**

Orihime es de sus únicas amigas mujeres y la única que trata de conversarle. Como sea, no acepta la salida de amigos donde le quiere incluir.

No importa que se acerque el fin de semana.

Interrumpe, agradeciendo, cuando ella aún habla. Quizás luego sienta culpa por ser brusco.

\- Sin embargo, tengo otros pendientes - excusa, se levanta del asiento y dirige a la puerta para dejar el salón.

Otra vez, al estar a punto de salir, percibe la mirada del Kurosaki en la espalda. No verifica si es o no imaginación suya.

Al anochecer, se hallaba en la biblioteca de su padre, ubicada en la oficina de la casa.

De niño mucho éste no le permitió poner un pie en el cuarto, por lo mismo menos en los libros. Pero esa era la menor razón para que a Ryuuken, hasta el día de hoy, siga sin considerarlo buen padre.

Al quien quiso como tal fue a Souken, pero su abuelo murió cuando tenía once.

 _ **Aún así, fue más, en muchos aspectos, ese pequeño lapso.**_ Esto piensa a la vez que gira, del escritorio, y camina para devolver un viejo libro al inferior del estante.

Le sorprende una fuerte vibración en su bolsillo.

Terminó de colocar el libro, sacó su móvil y revisó el destinatario.

 _ **¿Qué quieres, Kurosaki?**_ Se queja.

Es evidente qué, mas no la acepta. Lo ve fastidioso. Sin ser su intención, el pelinaranja se lo restriega. Como ese día en el café.

No debería creerlo miserable. Había alguien velando por su bienestar.

A pesar de que esa persona continuaba viéndolo en menor valor, por ser hijo de su antigua empleada.

Cerrando los ojos fastidiado, borra el mensaje y se va directo a su cuarto.

El sábado vuelve a pasarla con su abuela. Otra vez le lleva a conocer a una "buena" familia, esa ocasión a una con el motivo de crear amistad con la hija mayor quien "estaría en edad de casarse en cuatro años".

Lo que deja entrelíneas, la orden, le hace añorar irse más que nunca.

Es cuestión de cuanto se esfuerce, por conseguir el agrado de su abuela. Hasta ahora no pudo sacar el tema, pero si pudiera, ella no pondría objeciones.

 **—X—**

Trató de ser lo más respetuosa posible y mantenerse en silencio, ya que había una familia entera rezando, mientras se quemaban las varillas de incienso que colocaron.

El día estaba despejado, algo fresco, a diferencia de cuando los Kurosaki venían. Sus visitas al cementerio en familia, eran una vez al año, cada año, el mismo día que ella había muerto.

Cinco de la tarde del domingo. Al día siguiente comenzará la escuela media, así que Karin se cuestiona qué hace ahí. Quedan tres meses para julio.

Tal vez sea porque es su lugar escogido para hablar con ella. El de su hermana es la cocina donde tanto tiempo pasaban juntas, el de Ichigo la orilla del río.

Se le aplomó el estómago repentinamente. A diferencia de otros que vinieron solos, no tuvo las fuerzas de recoger un balde y limpiar la lápida que, desde el 17 de julio pasado, ha sido tocada solamente por el sol y el polvo llegando desde el cielo abierto.

Su padre se casó apenas dos meses antes. Eso hacía imaginar lo tedioso que va a ser tener a su nuevo hermano ahí para cuando deban venir.

Kaoru tira comentarios por la molestia si algo se la provoca, en especial a las personas, más que nada a desconocidos. Solo calla por advertencias de su madre. Karin no se queja mucho. De niña fue un poco parecida.

A Ikumi no le tiene resentimiento, no supone que olvidarán a su madre a causa de tenerla a ella. Sería de tontos creer eso. Además, es agradable. Le recordó el día anterior, que puede confiarle lo que sea, así como se lo advirtió a Ichigo antier, -en un tono más duro-, luego de admitir que peleó con alumnos de otra escuela y por eso su tardanza a cenar.

Eso demuestra que su madrastra se preocupa mucho por ellos y su plan es, iniciando con palabras, hacer en lo posible, lo que pueda, para quitarles a Ichigo y ella las expresiones que asemejan infelicidad.

La pelinegra se resigna. Ve difícil que exista quien pueda hacerla volver a sentir tan en alegría, para dar esa sonrisa que desapareció hace años, aparte de la mujer en el interior de la lápida frente a sus ojos pudo.

Inhalando, trató de calmar sus emociones, hizo un pedido silencioso poniendo las manos en oración, y dejó el lugar con una reverencia.

Mientras descendía la bajada, detuvo la mirada con curiosidad en un joven que iba de subida.

Al estar más cerca, vio mejor su rostro.

Cabello negro, un corte mediano, gafas con ojos azul zafiro atrás, piel pálida. Un ceño frío.

En realidad, no es como ella lo conociera, pero da por hecho que el muchacho no es cruel pese a la expresión.

Su hermano lo estima y ese sencillo motivo lo define valorable, a sus ojos.

También, su familia acudió al funeral, por ser figura pública Ryuuken Ishida, además de no muy lejano a Isshin quien lo conocía desde que el padre de que cursaban la Universidad. Uryuu lució normal, educado y distante en aquel duro momento.

 _ **Él es ese tipo de persona.**_

Cuando pasó por su lado, ella le dio una inclinación ligera. Él ni se inmutó y la saludó de vuelta, asintiendo.

Karin pensó que Uryuu seguro no había llorado hace años, hasta que murió su madre.


	3. Chapter 3

Yujú, al fin se acabó el relleno :v

No se crean. Igual, aunque la manera de narrar cambiará, las cosas seguirán siendo lentas. Pero algo más movido, ya entenderán en el próximo. O el que le sigue.

0/0/0/0/0

 **-. Capítulo 2.**

Desde la llegada de Uryuu a la mansión las cosas cambiaron bastante, para empezar, ella llegó también.

Uno de cada dos fines de semana, tuvo que acompañarla entre visitas a algunos conocidos suyos. Un cambio al que le costó acostumbrarse, nunca fue muy social que digamos, pero se arriesgaba por complacer a la madre de su padre. Era la encargada del dinero después de todo, si es que algún día lo requería como fácil método para largarse a un océano de distancia.

\- Buenos días, Uryuu.

\- Buenos días, abuela.

En general, se levantaba a las 6:00 todos los días y ella estaba despierta para entonces, así que desayunaban juntos. Igual en la cena. No le resultaba una tarea agradable ninguno de los esos momentos.

Sin mirarla, su abuela le hizo una seña a su mucama personal, para que se llevara la bandeja utilizada. A ésta última pareció no importarle, pues colocó los utensilios en el carrito y desapareció de la vista de ambos llevándose los servicios.

\- Me pregunto lo mismo desde hace tiempo, ¿qué inconveniente tienes es en que nuestro chofer te lleve al Instituto?

Él ni siquiera pudo dar un acierto de cabeza, en agradecimiento a la empleada que dejó la bandeja con su desayuno en la mesa. Ella era otra mucama. Se obligó a no mirar a su abuela a los ojos, ya que lo que menos necesitaba era mostrarle que dudaba de lo que iba a decir.

\- Ninguno. Me he habituado a hacer el recorrido por mi cuenta. Usted no debe preocuparse por eso.

Sentía como si le estuviera recriminando hacerlo desde hace años, aunque del comienzo de la escuela, -y para los de su nivel escolar-, estaría siendo la segunda semana desde este mismo día. Si por ella fuera, iría todos los días con todo y chofer.

Ishida no quiso cambiar sus hábitos. Estaba seguro de que podría haber sido observado por alguno. El rumor estaría ya corriendo por la boca de varios, pero prefería retrasarles las pruebas. No buscaba que cambiaran la visión que ya poseían de él, solo por lo ocurrido hace un mes, no necesitaba que tuvieran un trato afable simplemente por lástima.

Eso no se lo diría a su abuela.

Ella estrechó la mirada a sus palabras, pudo sentir eso sobre él mismo sin tener que verla.

No era su abuelo de quien heredó esos gélidos ojos Ryuuken, sino solo el color. La mirada que convertía su cuerpo en plomo, vino de parte de aquella mujer.

Tal vez su abuela le indignaba ver un rostro, parecido al de su querido hijo muerto, comportarse una manera tan por debajo de alguien con el excelente nivel económico que lo vio nacer.

 **—** **X** **—**

Por primera vez en semanas, decidió salir por su cuenta y no por deber. Se sintió un infante, porque debió pedir permiso de su abuela en primer lugar. Como sea, ella no resultó tan controladora como para negarle eso.

Miró a la distancia. Es bastante sorprendente cómo cambian los pequeños detalles del ambiente en tan corto período de tiempo, o por lo menos desde la última vez que realizó una caminata a través del parque. Cada vez anterior, pasó de largo e ignoró completamente todo.

Hay flores nuevas a los alrededores. O lo asume. Los colores le parecen distintos a los que decoraban la zona, justo antes de terminar el invierno que sorprendió la ciudad con una tumultuosa nevada, lo que significa que debieron plantar más junto a las que lograron sobrevivir.

Con algo de pereza, evade a un trío de niños que, -riendo en su juego-, corría en dirección contraria a él.

 _ **Habrá un accidente pronto si siguen haciendo eso cerca de la fuente de agua.**_

Oyó un llanto agudo, mientras pasaba ese objeto central del lugar. Supo que tuvo razón con su pensamiento.

\- Y-Yo no quería - logró oír a un niño balbucear.

\- ¡Dios, Kaoru! - una voz preocupada gritó, bastante cerca.

A su lado, a paso rápido, una chica pasó chocándole parte del codo. Ésa no era su intención, aunque su prisa fue tal que ni se disculpó con él.

\- ¡Me duele, me duele! - sentado en las baldosas, cerca de las fuentes de suelo, un niño de cabello negro se enjuagaba las lágrimas con una mano, al tiempo que con la otra se sostenía el final del muslo.

La chica de antes fue directo al herido. A su lado, una mujer y otro niño se mostraban alarmados. Sospechaba que, de algún modo, eran responsables del accidente.

Al ver el pequeño gentío, otros curiosos se acercaban.

 _ **Aunque la situación no la sobrepasa, está exaltada. Tal vez porque se trata de un familiar en esta ocasión.**_

Karin Kurosaki ayudó en una clínica de emergencias durante al menos un par de años, así que, al igual que él, no se le hizo difícil descubrir que Kaoru se acababa de romper la pierna. Seguro el peroné, por la zona que intentaba y no llegaba a tocar, para tratar de apaciguar el dolor con sus manos.

Dudaba que la chica pudiera agilizar por su cuenta, por más fuerza que llegara a tener, por eso decidió intervenir. Aunque no estaba a seguir la fatalidad el asunto, sí era grave.

Ishida se acercó los tres metros y medio que faltaban y, sin dejarla proceder, tomó a Kaoru en sus brazos con cuidado, como si sostuviera a un bebé recién nacido o a una princesa.

\- Yo lo cargaré, llama un taxi para dirigirnos al Hospital.

A pesar de verse tranquila, Karin estaba lo suficientemente conmocionada como para rechazar la ayuda.

Durante el recorrido al Hospital General, el niño sollozaba dentro del vehículo y sin haber protestado ser cargado por un extraño.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Estoy de vuelta! Dejando de lado mis ansias de publicar más historias multi-chapters por miedo a estancarme ya que todavía no están acabadas, además de que tengo que hacer correcciones también a mis antiguos fics. Qué triste realidad.

0/0/0/0/0

 **ESPERAR**

 **-. Capítulo 3**

Ichigo oyó su teléfono sonar. Dejó escapar de la bañera al gato que arañó su rostro apenas le metió la cabeza bajo el grifo de agua tibia de la ducha, repitiendo el ataque al sacarlo. Con un bufido se seca las manos con parte de la toalla que fue del felino y saca el móvil del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

La voz que contesta no es la que espera, así que se sorprende el doble por la llamada.

—¿Karin? —escucha del otro lado la voz, con sus ojos abriéndose más a cada palabra—. Pero ¿cómo fue que Kaoru? —le interrumpen así que no acaba de preguntar, mas su cara tranquiliza al final de ser contestado—. Descuida, yo le avisaré. Supongo que cerrará la tienda e iremos para allá —su tono suavizó a lo último—. No te preocupes demasiado, Karin.

Después de colgar, se quedó pensativo. Su hermana le acabó de informar del accidente de su hermano menor.

"Y tú los ayudaste, Ishida."

Su amigo le preocupaba, aunque no lo admitiera en palabras.

Si el momento de confesarlo llegara, el Kurosaki sería lo suficientemente incapaz de decirlo directo, mas eso no quita que el sentimiento sea el mismo. Después de todo el avance que han hecho en los últimos años, lo cercano que se han vuelto, no acepta que se quiera distanciar de ellos en medio de lo que atraviesa.

En eso Ishida y él son parecidos, de entre tantas cosas. Ya vivió la muerte de un ser querido, a una edad diferente, pero empatiza un poco en eso de buscar hacerse el muy digno ante la lástima ajena y querer guardarse todo para sí mismo.

Sin embargo, trató de dejar ese pensamiento para después. Tiene que avisarle a Ikumi cuanto antes, así que se dispuso de nuevo a buscar al gato, le dejó el tazón con el alimento y cerró la puerta de ese hogar, ocultando la llave copia en el lugar secreto del holgazán hijo de esa familia privilegiada que ni ganas tuvo de bañar a su mascota.

0/0/0

Karin alejó el celular de su rostro y cortó la llamada, sintiendo haberse quitado un gran peso de encima, pero aún no estaba cien por ciento aliviada.

Suspirando para sus adentros, le devuelve el teléfono al compañero de su hermano con tanta lenta lentitud que -si la vieran- creerían que estaba desganada sobre devolver el teléfono.

En la cara no se le percibe por el gesto pensativo y las cejas fruncidas, pero la acontecido la debía tener lo suficientemente alarmada como para hacer eso apropiadamente, piensa Ishida. Al observar un momento cuando recibió el celular, pudo ver que le temblaban los dedos de la mano.

Una pequeña parte de él sintió deseos de decirle alguna cosa para animarla, incluso los vacíos y repetidos 'no te preocupes' o 'todo estará bien'. O explicarle que la intervención a Kaoru no sería riesgosa -porque ella parecía haberlo olvidado-, que es común, fácil de resolver y en aproximadamente tres meses el niño correrá igual de presuroso que antes. Sin embargo, por cómo está la chica no se tranquilizará por ahora, aparte que se conoce bien y le incomodaría más hacer el torpe intento, así que se calla y solo da un saludo de despedida, más que dispuesto a retirarse, sospechando que estará lo suficientemente sumida en sus cavilaciones como para percatarse de su salida.

La voz de la pre-adolescente llamándole, lo detiene. Ishida no giró el cuerpo, pero volteó el rostro para mirarla de reojo.

Karin bajó la cabeza al mismo instante, inclinando su espalda tanto que casi se doblaba sobre su estómago.

—Muchas... gracias —musitó con suavidad.

Ishida abrió los ojos con asombro, por alguna razón que no comprendió a la primera. Mucho menos cuando fue incapaz de reaccionar, al verla no subir la mirada. Su idea de irse sin más quedó arruinada. Como si el que hubiera sido tan abrupta paralizaran sus músculos, impidiéndole moverse.

Tal vez fueron las ganas de devolverle el gesto, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero se quedó en silencio hasta que la elevada voz de Isshin Kurosaki obligó a ambos a reaccionar. No se veía preocupado en absoluto, aunque sí con seriedad lo cual era en sí un poco intimidante para un hombre que no luce así la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Kaoru-chan está bien. Le irán a sacar placas en un momento, pero es evidente que se fracturó —Isshin dijo, antes de que su hija preguntara—. El traumatólogo se hará cargo a partir de ahora —no era especialista en el tema, pero tampoco iba a exagerar. La verdad es que vivió la situación con otro de sus hijos antes. Estaba preocupado más por el bienestar emocional de Kaoru -quien se sentía preso de la incertidumbre a pesar de las indicaciones de que podrían resolver su problema, típico a su edad-.

Como adulto, Isshin sabe que lo mejor es mantenerse tranquilo y así darle confianza a sus hijos de que todo saldrá bien.

—Sé cómo funciona eso —Karin frunció las cejas al oírlo, aunque sin ganas. Claramente, al pequeño tienen qué operarlo. Conociendo a Kaoru, es así de grave el tema, o sino no lloraría a ese punto ni habría reclamado no sentir la pierna tras los primeros instantes.

El Unagiya no era lo suficientemente pequeño para que pasarle inadvertido que era imposible que metieran algo, cerca de uno de sus huesos, por arte de magia. Conocía el significado de 'operación', estaría atemorizado si le dijeran que le harían un corte en la pierna y, tras insertar una clavija en su interior, le pondrían alambres alrededor e, insertada parcialmente en la piel, las debería llevar aproximadamente un mes.

Recién cuando su padre miró sobre su hombro y caminó a Uryuu para darle las gracias, Karin repara en que el adolescente seguía ahí... y que estaba mirando hacia ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Al fin me voy a concentrar en mi único fic más querido, créanlo o no. Por ahora, acá otra actualización de esta historia donde falta más Orihime. Pronto la van a ver rompiendo corazones.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

Estaban en la cafetería del hospital, luego de insistirle compartir algo.

Él no era de ese modo. ¿Era lo contrario, entonces? Ni él lo sabe con exactitud. Más bien, admiraba secretamente a ese 'tipo' de personas, pero contrariado.

Ahora mismo estaba determinado a que alguien más se tomara la tarea de animarla, más precisamente su familia que estaría de camino al Hospital.

Por supuesto, no fue criado de esa manera.

Ryuuken, por ejemplo, fue el prospecto ideal de lo que se espera de un hombre adulto. Poseía la certeza que desde su juventud, su madre -abuela de Uryuu- le alimentó el ego lo suficiente como para volverlo desdeñoso con los sentimientos ajenos, valerse solo por los intereses propios.

Supone que realmente su madre había hecho un trabajo ahí, con él, lo educó para ser más gentil que su padre.

Por eso miró a Karin a través del sorbido a la taza de té. Se hallaba frente a él, removiéndose un poco del acolchado de la silla de madera barnizada, a cada lado de la mesa cuadrada habían una silla en cada lado y sostenía la taza caliente en el clima fresco a causa del aire acondicionado.

Cualquier cosa que estuviera pensando, él podía intuirlo, aun así resultaba raro querer consolar aquello, teniendo en cuenta que lidiaba con el duelo. No estaba muy seguro de si ella lo veía extraño también.

Más minutos pasaron, sin ella hacer ademán de levantarse.

¿No habría llegado ya su familia?, él estaba impaciente. Aunque era su propia culpa estar deseando haber sido egoísta y no hacer nada más por ella.

Ahora estaban ahí, en un lugar donde otros la estaban pasando peor, llorando o tratando de calmar su llanto, otros sombríos y aun así ellos eran los únicos en silencio.

Una vocecita lo salvó de su humillación.

—¡Señora! —ambos giraron la cabeza hacia la entrada.

Un niño corría, reñido por alguna enfermera que pasaba, pidiendo bajar la voz porque estaban en un hospital—. D-discúlpeme.

Entonces llegó a ellos. Era uno de los pequeños del parque. Con el semblante triste y los ojos llorosos, al llegar jadeó—. G-gracias a Dios… aquí está.

A Karin le costó un poco, pero enrojeció de vergüenza y malhumor al captarlo.

—¡No soy una señora!

—Pero —se limpió las lágrimas con el puño, confuso. La volvió a ver de arriba abajo, a pesar de estar sentada.

Karin entendió. Con sus pantalones deportivos y esa ancha sudadera, obvio que no se veía acorde a su edad. No vestía así normalmente, pero para hacer deporte había sido lo mejor -además que sus shorts y demás estaban en el lavarropas en ese momento.

—¿Usted no es su madre?

—¡No soy así de mayor! —se defendió algo molesta.

El niño se la quedó viéndola por un rato, pero luego se le pasó la impresión y volvió su mirada llena con la tristeza de antes. Apretó los puños a los costados, tratando de contenerse.

—L-lo que pasó —dijo sorbiéndose la nariz, se notaba muy culpable.

Ishida admiró la determinación del chiquillo por venir hasta ahí.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó la chica con interés.

—Y-Yuiichi Shibata, señorita —dijo con miedo.

—Soy Karin Kurosaki. El niño de antes se llama Kaoru Unagiya.

Yuiichi parecía sorprendido de que no compartieran el apellido, mas no dijo nada sobre esto.

—D-discúlpeme por lo que pasó a Kaoru, por favor.

—Antes, quiero que veas algo.

—¿Q-qué cosa?

Ella agachó la espalda y bajó las manos mientras veía abajo, lo cual hizo que Uryuu se asombrara y confundiera. No es como si la chica tuviera un bolso para recoger.

No fue algo tan inapropiado, pero de todas formas le provocó casi alzar los hombros un poco de más y mirar a otro lado al notar que subió de golpe la tela del pantalón que utilizaba. Karin solo dejó visible el comienzo de la rodilla. A él le cambió la emoción al ver lo que ella quiso enseñarles.

Más debajo de donde se conectaban los huesos, se veía una cicatriz en forma lineal y casi junto -aunque un poco más abajo- un punto que contrastaba bastante y se elevaba en un tono más distinto.

—¿Q-Qué le pasó ahí, señorita? —preguntó intrigado Yuiichi.

Karin le sonrió conciliadora.

—Lo mismo que a Kaoru-chan.

Yuiichi hizo memoria. En las varias ocasiones por el parque o un terreno baldío, siempre eran cortos minutos, pero presenció a una chica de cabello negro y ojos grises, en múltiples momentos, motivando con sus movimientos en el campo y destilando más pasión que los otros cuatro chicos juntos.

Hasta de lejos, destacaba como la mejor del equipo por mucho.

—Es usted…

—Kaoru también podrá superarlo —ella le ofreció una sonrisa, tratando de conciliarlo—. Me pasó lo mismo y aún sigo siendo mejor que todo el equipo masculino de mi escuela, a la hora de jugar fútbol.

El pequeño castaño dudó un momento, pero al ver la sonrisa simplemente ofreció una pequeña a cambio. Después negó dando gracias a la ayuda que quiso Karin ofrecerle para volver a casa, él dijo que buscaría a su madre quien estaría por ahí.

Una vez se fue, Uryuu habló por primera vez tras tantos minutos de silencio.

—¿Por qué le mentiste?

—No le mentí —dijo Karin con seriedad—, sigo siendo mejor a todo el equipo de fútbol masculino de mi escuela —Es que varios titulares y jugadores estrella están lesionados, pensó.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso —se puso serio también, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Aunque la operación tenga éxito y pueda recobrar la movilidad posteriormente con ayuda de un kinesiólogo, no será lo mismo.

Sus palabras la hicieron a ella bajar las cejas y mirar a otro lado, afectada, y recién ahí él se dio cuenta de su torpeza.

—Gracias, Ishida-san. Iré a ver si llegaron —se puso de pie y despidió haciendo una reverencia leve antes de irse.

Ishida cerró los ojos maldiciéndose.

Siempre es tenía que ser tan realista llegando a caer en el pesimismo.


	6. Chapter 6

Último posteo antes de publicar Like Bored Days. Ando inspirado de vuelta con ese fic travel-time, así que si alguien espera el 30 Days of OTP de Yukio/Yuzu o Ishida/Karin, les pido paciencia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.**

Ichigo se sentó en uno de los pulcros sofás, los cuales apenas hacían intento de contrastar con los fondos de paredes en esa sala de espera, la cual era de vista tan aséptica como ostentosa al comparar sitios como la anterior clínica que manejaron junto a su casa.

La última vez que había ido a ese hospital había sido una experiencia de todos menos confortable, se preguntó si por eso eran tan cómodos los muebles, para menguar la sensación de inquietud.

El hospital de la familia de Ishida sí que sabía hacer alarde de los lujos, sobre todo últimamente se decía que se afiliaron con una empresa la cual le donó en base a la reciente pérdida de anterior director. La empresa… corporación… no recordaba el nombre, pero esta vez culpa suya no era, le pareció demasiado difícil de decir.

Yuzu estaba junto a él, Karin igual e Ikumi, hace solo media hora volvió a entrar a consolar a Kaoru y explicarle sobre la operación y que la necesitaba para recomponerse. Como madre, por supuesto que ella estaba más nerviosa que los otros. Sólo hace poco Isshin también fue, ya que formaría parte del grupo que realizaría la intervención.

Ichigo sacó su celular al oír que sonaba, preguntándose quién sería y al ver que tenía el nombre "Inoue", estuvo curioso.

— _¡GRACIAS A DIOS, KUROSAKI-KUN!_ —Casi se lastima el tímpano con el grito. Por su tono de voz, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar—. _Fui a tu casa, pero no había nadie, le pregunté a Tatsuki y no sabía, Ishida-kun no me contestó, pero escuché que uno de los hijos de Kurosaki-san tuvo un accidente y estaba muy preocupada._

No sería rara su preocupación, dada la reputación de Ichigo, lo extraño sería que no pensara en él como alguien atacado por pandilleros o adolescentes de comportamiento rebelde.

—I-Inoue… cálmate —pidió, él se estaba comenzando a preocupar—. No soy yo, fue Kaoru. Lo están operando…

— _¡¿Kaoru-chan tuvo un accidente?!_

—Solamente se rompió algo en la pierna, estará bien —trato de conciliar el tono de alarma que tuvo su amiga.

— _¡Qué alivio!… ¿Crees que pueda ir a visitarlo luego? Si no les molesta._ —se sentía algo atrevida de preguntar, porque después de todo no eran muy cercanos. Sin embargo, de verdad estaba interesada en el bienestar del pequeño. Algo así a esa edad parecía demasiado para quien lo viviera.

El pelinaranjo se inclinó un poco atrás, bajando algo el tono al ver a un médico pasar y mirarle duramente.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas como si fuera algo malo? Claro que puedes venir. Te llamaré después para avisarte cómo va todo, acaban de ingresar hace poco, así quedan un par de horas hasta que salga.

—¿Quién era? —Yuzu le miró curiosa, una vez colgó.

—Inoue —dijo con simpleza, guardando el celular.

—¿Tu novia? —preguntó con humor Ikumi, desde el sofá que lo enfrentaba donde estaba sentada junto a la menor de las Kurosaki.

Ichigo se sonrojó, avergonzado. A su lado, Karin por primera vez salió de su trance y prestó atención

—Eh, es la primera vez que se pone rojo cuando le hacen ese tipo de bromas sobre novias —comentó, interesada.

—P-pero qué, no —no dijo 'una amiga', porque lo consideraba demasiado obvio.

No obstante, no lo negaba así que las dos de pelo negro sonrieron de forma conspiradora y rieron a la vez, calmándose así sus preocupaciones momentáneamente. Solamente Yuzu se puso algo a la defensiva, no le gustaba mucho la idea de su hermano con novia pero, viendo a Karin e Ikumi picar a Ichigo con el tema, le dio el visto bueno.

Por lo menos, ahora tenían algo en común incluso si eran bromas respecto a la no-novia actual de su hermano mayor.

…

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no entendía por qué su abuela haría algo como eso, era más obvio que explicárselo, como lo hizo ella, ya que no consideraba mala sus intenciones, razón por la cual no lo ocultaba.

En su mundo, resultaba algo normal. Dada su edad y el cómo se manejaban en su generación, más aún. Su matrimonio con Souken había sido concertado por manos ajenas, también.

No obstante, él no pasaba los veinte aún y la invitada en cuestión era todavía menor que él por un año.

Según información oficial, el señor Vorarlberna tenía únicamente un hijo cuya madre jamás fue oficialmente presentada y la cual se desligó de cualquier vínculo, con su niño, apenas nacer el bebé, para dejárselo a él. Ese niño se llamaba Hans, cuyo nombre japonés era Yukio. El padre de Yukio se había casado por tercera vez, y definitiva, hacía cuatro años en Austria el cual era su país natal.

Su nueva esposa era una diseñadora y japonesa con dos hijas de su matrimonio anterior, también la razón por la cual la familia agrandada hizo su residencia estaba en Japón, aunque se decía que no pasaba mucho tiempo en algún lugar fijo.

Se preguntó si fue instinto, porque no es como si hubiera olvidado que irían a realizar una cena en su casa con semejantes invitados de honor, sino que lo mal visto era su largo retraso el cual, de hecho, fue más obra del destino porque en el momento de ayudar sí que escapó de su cabeza tal compromiso.

Ese mundo era algo extraño, no más raro de lo esperado, pero sí dándole algo de impresión a quien lo viviera.

Oficialmente, pronto se sabría que Gina Dokugamine, por ejemplo, no tenía impedimentos e incluso poseía la bendición de ambos padres para ser futura esposa de su hermanastro Yukio.

Y que Riruka Dokugamine podría pasar a portar el apellido Ishida, si la abuela de Uryu le agradaba la idea y el mismo no oponía resistencia a que así fuera.


End file.
